


(I'm No) Witch

by Phoenixvvv



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixvvv/pseuds/Phoenixvvv
Summary: The year is 1692, in Salem, Oregon, Jennie was being testified as to whether or not she was a danger to society, an abomination to the world, a witch, and by the end of the grueling four hour trial, she's proven innocent.But what the church doesn't know is that she is not in fact one of God's children, but a decendant of Lucifer himself.LaLisa Manoban, Lucifers newest knight for his daughter, finds herself doing the unthinkable.Falling for the girl she was sworn to protect.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	(I'm No) Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't not figure out how to tage for the life of me oh my god I am so sorry-
> 
> If you can't tell I'm a new ao3 writer ahfndnf

'°••°••°'

"Jennie Kim," Father Strauss said as he banged his gavel into his desk, "is not a witch."

Jennie let out a sigh she hadn't known she was holding in, glancing over at the several innocent wives who were 'proven' to be witches.

Somewhere in her soul, she felt bad, but refused to show any emotion as the men of the village shouted behind her.

One of them started yanking at her shoulder length brown hair, causing her to smirk.

Her father will definitely be hearing about this, and knowing him, he'll do anything to please his heir. Jennie.

She quickly whipped her head around and glared at the man behind her.

His face was covered in sweat and sut, so he probably worked as a blacksmith.

His hands were large and covered in callouses, as well as sweat, causing Jennie to scrunch her face in disgust. 

She glanced around the loud courtroom and saw a tall female leaning against the entrance with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

She and Jennie made eye contact for a short few moments before she turned and silently made her exit. 

Jennie glanced over to her "lawyer" (one of the damned souls her father would have pardoned if he did this for Jennie) and smiled, silently thanking him.

"ORDER!" Father Strauss shouted, repeatedly smacking his gavel, effectively shutting the entire court up.

"Jennie has been proven to be innocent with more than enough evidence, court dismissed." Father said before standing up and leaving the room.

Jennie stood up, dusting off her dark forest green knee-length dress, and walked out of the building.

As she has yet to find a husband, according to the village, she mustn't wear clothing that covers the entirety of her legs, and will instead wear knee length dresses with tights, to be conservative yet still show she's in search of courtship. 

'Bullshit if you ask me.' She thought to herself as she walked into a bakery owned by her friend.

"Ah, Jennie! How was the trial?" The short bubbly girl asked, moving to grabbing a small basket and starting to fill it with Jennies usual pastry order.

"Fine, as you can see" Jennie said, referencing the previous 'Convicted' females whose bodies were hung on the town square's oak tree.

"Right, of course." The smaller female said from behind the counter.

"Does your father play any role in you being pardoned?" The girl asked, sliding the small woven basket towards her friend.

"Chaeyoungie, of course he does." Jennie giggled, reaching out for the basket and handing her friend the payment.

Chaeyoung counted the coins in her hand before placing them into a small pouch under the countertop and letting out an airy chuckle.

Jennie bit into a small cupcake before turning to her friend.

"Hey Chae? Do you by any chance know a girl around here with shoulder length black hair and bangs?" Jennie asked.

"Jen, I don't know if you got the memo, but your the only person coming to get my pastries at this point." Chaeyoung said with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes I know but you see, that's the best I can do." Jennie retorted before laughing.

"Nevermind, I'll be back next week." She said before turning out of the bakery.

She walked down the gravel streets, ignoring the shouts of angered villagers and eating a few red velvet cookies from her basket.

She finally found her way home and walked towards the woods behind it.

She sat down onto he knees and pulled a small book out from behind a rock and started to read.

She heard giggles coming from a small bush and smiled.

"Dorcas, sweetie, you can come out now. The bad men are gone." Jennie said, placing the book into her basket, and opening her arms.

A small five-year old girl popped out from behind the bushes and ran into Jennie's arms and gave the girl a tight squeeze.

"You were gone for forever!!" Dorcas exclaimed with a small pout.

"I know sweety, but, I brought back Chaeyoungies pastries to eat while we practice before I have to leave." Jennie said.

"Yay!! Did you get the red velvet cake I had last time??" Dorcas asked with a small gleam in her big blue eyes.

"I did indeed, here, sit down on my lap and we'll eat, okay?" Jennie asked, pulling out the sweets from the basket and started to eat them with Dorcas.

The two heard a twig snap a little while later, and Jennie started ushering Dorcas towards her home, muttering a 'I will be back soon enough' before standing up.

"Lady Jennie?" A feminine voice called out from the woods.

"Yes? Who are you?" Jennie asked, packing up her book and the last few cookies she had.

"I'm LaLisa, I'm here to take you back to your father." The tall girl spoke, gesturing towards the woods.

"Wheres the chariot? And why do you look so familiar?" Jennie asked, following LaLisa into the forest.

"I had to hide it a little bit, considering it would be abnormal for a horse with a fiery mane to be making it's way through the town." LaLisa said, leading Jennie towards the chariot.

Jennie was helped into the chariot and LaLisa got in right after, shutting the door and hitting the window behind her to signal the driver.

"And to answer your other question, you saw me on the court room." LaLisa said once they started moving.

"Ah, I see....but why did my father send you instead of Jongin?" Jennie asked again, tilting her head to the side, causing LaLisa to get a strange feeling in her stomach.

She brushed off the feeling and answered with; "He whined about you too much."

Jennie slightly chuckled and looked out the window, watching as the luscious green trees turned to dead trees that lack any and all color.

The two females sat in comfortable silence until the carriage approached a palace.

Lucifers Palace.

LaLisa helped Jennie out of the chariot and assisted her towards the throne room.

"Thank you, LaLisa-"

"You can just call me Lisa, your highness." Lalisa- Lisa said to Jennie, who responded with a silent nod as she opened the huge door in front of her.

Lisa and Jennie walked towards Lucifer, Lisa going to the side whilst Jennie remained in front of him.

"Ah, my lovely daughter...I assume you won the trial?" Lucifer asked in a deep, gravely voice.

Jennie nodded her head, "Yes papa, thank you for your help." She bowed.

"Of course my dear daughter. Have you found anybody you like?" Lucifer asked again.

"Uh, not quite yet papa...humans are so weird and gross I don't think I could possibly ever fall for one!" Jennie exclaimed clasping her hands in front of her dress.

"Ah, I do see your point, but, please try and find a suitor soon, okay?" He said with a small chuckle and a warm smile aimed towards his daughter.

"Yes papa, but, I have a question?" Jennie said, leaning slightly towards her father.

"Yes, my love?" 

"Does it matter what gender my suitor is?"

A silence enveloped the room, suffocating Jennie.

"...No, I dont see why it would?" Lucifer said, tilting his head to the side.

A wave of relief washed over Jennie as she smiled her big gummy smile.

"Thank you papa, it's just, what uncle says-" Jennie was cut off by her fathers hand.

"Your uncle has ridiculous beliefs. Never believe a word that man says, got me?" Her fathers kind tone was gone and now stern.

"Y-yes, papa... may I go change?" Jennie asked timidly as she watched her father's kind face return.

"Of course, and get acquainted with your new knight, okay?" Lucifer said, motioning towards Lisa.

Jennie and Lisa made eye contact as a small blush dusted over their faces.

"Yes papa, I'll be down for supper."

"Of course, Jennie, I love you."

"I love you too, Papa."

'°•°••°•°'

Fast forward a few months and several trips to the over-world, Lisa slowly started falling for Jennie more and more.

The way her eyes light up whenever she speaks about the dog, Cerberus, her father gifted her on her eighteenth birthday.

Or the way she would look like she was floating along the ballroom floor when she danced.

Every minute detail about Jennie, Lisa had fallen in love with.

Especially the small twinkle in her eye when she set arson to a small village in the woods. 

Lisa swears that Jennie owns her entire heart and soul at this point.

She just has to figure out how to tell her...

'°•°••°•°'

"Jennie, may I see you in the dining hall tonight?" Lisa asked timidly after knocking on the maidens door.

"Hm? Oh of course, you're always invited to eat with me and my fath-" 

"That's not what I mean, princess." Lisa interrupted, gulping at the stunned look on Jennie's face.

"Oh, I assume my father will be there though, am I correct?" Jennie asked.

"Actually no, I spoke to the king about something and he agreed to let us use the dining room alone to night. He had plans to go out of town with Madame Lilith tonight." Lisa explained as Jennie scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"Okay...I don't see why not."

"Great, may I request you wear a fancy outfit tonight?"

Jennie nodded her head and Lisa smiled.

The tall female left Jennie's room as the elder female stared at the door in confusion.

THAT was weird...

'°•°••°•°'

Hours passed and it was time for dinner, but instead of Lisa escorting her down, Jongin did.

"Oh good to see you still care." Jennie said, passive agression clear in her tone.

Jongin smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his beck and shrugged. "I found someone?"

"Why do you sound so unsure? Did you or did you not find someone?" Jennie pressed.

"No-! I did, I definitely did but the thing is... he's an..." Jongin trailed off, puffing his cheeks.

"He's a what, Jongin?" Jennie asked.

"He's an Incubus."

"Oh you're fucked, literally."

"foR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A BOTTOM-"

"Shut up we're here, go see your boyfriend." Jennie dismissed a steaming Jongin and entered the dining hall.

She was greeted with the scent of her favorite foods, candles, and Lisa in a.... suit?

Holy shit.

That's hot.

"Ah, Jennie! You look lovely." Lisa greeted with a warm smile and invited the elder female over to sit with her.

Jennie sat down and glanced at all the food, her mouth watering at the sight. 

"Go ahead and dig in, I'll take you on a walk after, I have a question to ask." Lisa said before scooping some of her mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Jennie swallowed thickly before taking a bite of the steak on her plate.

After some time, the two females finish their meals and leave to walk the gardens.

Lisa clasped Jennies hand in her own, sighing in content at the feeling.

"What did you need to ask me?" Jennie asked into the warm night air.

Lisa took a deep breath before saying;

"Jennie Kim, I think I'm in love with you."

The two girls stopped in the middle of the pathway as silence enveloped them.

"You...you what?"

"Ever since I met you, I knew I had feelings for you... I know it sounds cheesy but I really do, and I would like to court you, Jennie."

"B-but my father-"

"Said its okay, I spoke to him about it and he granted his blessing. All I need is your yes or no in it."

Jennie thought for a moment before smiling. 

"Okay, Lalisa Manoban. We can court."

Lisa has never smiled so much in her life before.

`°•°••°•°`

Would y'all want a part 2 to this?


End file.
